07 Grudnia 2013
TVP 1 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5895 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5895); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5896 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5896); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Mam przepis na pielgrzymowanie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Las bliżej nas - Drewno z Podlasia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Zemsta sowy, odc. 7 (Owl Be Back); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Byłem żywym trupem, odc. 19 (I Was a Penguin Zombie); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Mikołajek - odc. 17 Fotografia (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Un souvenir qu'on va cherir); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 29 Szyfrowanie - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Kabaretowe hity Jedynki; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 11:20 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 19 Małopolska - szlakiem wody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2753; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Anna German - odc. 1/10 (Anna German, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial biograficzny kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); reż.:Aleksander Timienko, Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Joanna Moro, Szymon Sędrowski, Marat Baszarow, Maria Poroszyna, Jekatierina Wasiljewa, Konstantin Miłowanow, Anna Kirina, Tomasso Ramengi, Krzysztof Młodzianowski, Karolina Gorczyca; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Zwierzęta świata - Enklawy dzikiej przyrody cz. 13. Góry Szkocji (Nature’s Microworlds) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Nieznany burak cukrowy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Superpies (Top Dog) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Aaron Norris; wyk.:Chuck Norris, Peter Savard Moore, Francesco Quinn, Carmine Caridi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny ( 1 seria ) (Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny ( 2 seria ) (Puchar Świata - Lillehammer - konkurs indywidualny) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:10 Smerfy w Jedynce - Smerfy - Setny Smerf, odc. 13a (Hundreth Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Casino Royale (Casino Royale) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Martin Campbell; wyk.:Daniel Craig, Eva Green, Mads Mikkelsen, Judi Dench, Jeffrey Wright; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Żywe trupy III - odc. 14/16 (The Walking Dead III, ep. 14, Prey); serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 23:55 To ja, złodziej - txt. str. 777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Zbigniew Dunin-Kozicki, Janusz Gajos, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Romantowska, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Krystyna Feldman, Bożena Dykiel, Kinga Preis, Maciej Kozłowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Tata do pary (Kokovaah); komedia kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); reż.:Til Schweiger; wyk.:Til Schweiger, Emma Schwieger, Jasmin Gerat, Samuel Finzi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Piękniejsza Polska - /14/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 11/18 - Jan; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1021; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 8:20, 9:10, 10:00; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 09:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehamer - 10 km technika klasyczną ( studio ) (Puchar Świata - Lillehamer - 10 km technika klasyczną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:55 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lillehamer - 10 km technika klasyczną (Puchar Świata - Lillehamer - 10 km technika klasyczną) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1019 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1020 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1021 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Super Zaradni; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2079; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 129 "WIGILIA" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 130 "CZYŻBY KONIEC?" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Boscy w sieci - odc. 13 "Wesele kolegi"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Nelson Mandela - życie dla wolności. (Mandeal - a life for freedom); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - (24); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 63; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 63; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Wczasy z Kabaretem 2013. All Inclusive (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Wczasy z Kabaretem 2013. Miss turnusu (2); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Czerwony smok (Red Dragon) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Brett Ratner; wyk.:Anthony Hopkins, Edward Norton, Ralph Fiennes, Harvey Keitel, Mary Louise Parker; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Made in Polska: O. S. T. R; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Karty śmierci (Three Blind Mice); dramat kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Christopher Leitch; wyk.:Brian Dennehy, Debrah Farentino, Mary Stuart Masterson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:15 Ostatni zachód słońca (Last Sunset, The); western kraj prod.USA (1961); reż.:Robert Aldrich; wyk.:Rock Hudson, Kirk Douglas, Dorothy Malone, Joseph Cotton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków Odcinek: 13 8:25 Scooby-Doo: Epoka pantozaura 10:10 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 204 10:40 Iniemamocni 13:05 Sezon na słówka 15:15 To nie koniec świata! Odcinek: 13 16:15 Top chef Odcinek: 1 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 389 20:05 Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki 25 we Wrocławiu 0:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 1 1:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 2 2:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 70 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1516 TVN 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy 7:55 Top wings Odcinek: 1 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 702 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1832 11:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1833 11:50 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1834 12:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1835 12:50 Ugotowani Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 5 13:50 MasterChef Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 14:50 Top Gear Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 20 15:55 Mam talent Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 17:25 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 5 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 8 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3763 20:00 Cztery Gwiazdki 21:50 Gruby i chudszy II: Rodzina Klumpów 0:05 Demon: Historia prawdziwa 1:55 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3763 2:10 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1126 3:30 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Lublin 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 7.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 AgroSzansa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Przydrożne kapliczki i krzyże w krajobrazie Wielkopolski; program dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Zobacz, co słychać; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Prosto z lasu 16/2013; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 10:43 Ptak też człowiek - Jak się kochają ptaki?; program przyrodniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Piękniejsza Polska - /13/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Rączka gotuje - Karczma Rogata w Bielsku Białej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - O rzeczy tajemniczej - Film o profesorze Andrzeju Sobolewskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Zgłębić tajemnice raka - Szpiczak mnogi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 16 - kujawsko - pomorski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 158 (odc. 158); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Potęga skoku; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Człowiek z cienia; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Piękniejsza Polska - /14/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Pływające miasta; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:31 Gwiazdy Montexu - wczoraj i dziś; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 KONGRES INICJATYW EUROPY WSCHODNIEJ; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:52 Prognoza pogody 18:56 Dla Niepodległej...; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:01 Książka pod żaglami - cyfrowe rejzy z Warmii i Mazur - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Po obu stronach Bałtyku - Rozmówki polsko - skandynawskie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:38 Śladami dinozaurów - Zagadka prorotodactylusa odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Pogoda - 7.12 - 2 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 7.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 158 (odc. 158); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:02 Panorama Lubelska - wydanie wieczorne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Prognoza pogody 22:27 Sportowy flesz 22:32 Uczniowie Widzącego z Lublina; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 1 - dr Krzysztof Liszcz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Mówię i godom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 O! polskie piosenki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Pogoda - 7.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Pogoda - 7.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 1 - dr Krzysztof Liszcz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:30 Rączka gotuje - Karczma Rogata w Bielsku Białej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Roztoczański Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Przydrożne kapliczki i krzyże w krajobrazie Wielkopolski; program dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - O rzeczy tajemniczej - Film o profesorze Andrzeju Sobolewskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 AgroSzansa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 158 (odc. 158); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Zapiski Łazęgi - Piąta strona gryfickiego rynku; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Rączka gotuje - Karczma Rogata w Bielsku Białej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 829* - Przeprosiny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 830* - Marcysia się odmieniła; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 831* - Niedziela; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 832* - Dwie łazienki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 833* - Próba zgody; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Załoga Eko - II - odc. 14 - Odpady niebezpieczne (baterie); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Świat się kręci - /67/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Polonia w Komie - Turyn - Niepolka (372); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Chłopi - odc. 11/13 - Scheda - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Łamigłówka - konkurs; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 114 - Zbrodnia na pierwszą stronę - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 36 KORFU (134) "Wyspa homerycka"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 537 - Rodzina; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Świat od świtu do zmierzchu - Mińsk od świtu do zmierzchu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Polonia w Komie - Lwów - nam zależy (366); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (170); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - konkurs; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Hello Małopolska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1010; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Złota sobota - piosenki z lat 70-tych; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie-Wciągajce zajęcie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 61* "Major Zwonariew" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (25); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Psy 2. Ostatnia krew - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Cezary Pazura, Magdalena Dandourian, Artur Żmijewski, Walerij Prijomychow, Siergiej Szakurow, Edward Lubaszenko, Jan Machulski, Jerzy Zelnik, Aleksander Bednarz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Łamigłówka - konkurs; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1010; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 8 - Wciągające zajęcie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Czas honoru - odc. 61* "Major Zwonariew"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (25); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Psy 2. Ostatnia krew; film sensacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16